Brush with Danger
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: Ron and Harry miss home. After a near-miss with the men they're tracking for the Ministry, Hermione is grateful to have Ron home again.


**Thanks for reading, Please leave a review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I miss her so fucking much." Ron said with a grunt as he flopped down on the dingy mattress. He and Harry had been away on a mission for 6 weeks and they were both getting a little punchy. The wizards they were tracking kept odd hours so Ron and Harry had to get used to sleeping during the day and being out all night. They were holed up in a Ministry safe house, but it was in such disgusting condition that no amount of cleaning seemed to remedy it.

Harry sat in an equally dingy chair, resting his leg over an armrest. Ron was his best mate, but his constant complaining was grating on his nerves. "I miss Ginny just as much as you miss Hermione, Ron but we're fucking stuck here so we'd better just get over it." Harry snapped.

Ron's boot narrowly missed Harry's head, hitting the wall with a loud _thunk_. Harry cocked his head at Ron, raising his eyebrows. Ron's angry expression softened and he muttered an apology. The hours were killing him; he was hungry and if he didn't get to touch Hermione soon, he'd go mad. Harry checked his watch and saw they still had four hours before the two men they were investigating were expected to be out. If they tried to sleep, they'd certainly not awaken until long after they missed their opportunity.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm sick of this sodding room." Harry said. He picked up Ron's boot and tossed it to him a little harder than was necessary. Ron stretched his arms up over his head as he stood and yawned. They pulled on hooded sweatshirts, stowing their wands in the pockets. There was a greasy spoon restaurant not far from the safe house that served barely palatable food and the thought of going there again made Ron gag.

"Anywhere but there, Harry. Please?" he whined. Harry nodded. Instead of turning left towards the restaurant, they turned right and headed down an unfamiliar street.

"I can't wait to get home." Ron mused as they walked in search of a place to eat. "We'd better catch them doing something punishable soon."

Harry stayed silent. He was certain the black-haired man was following them. As they walked, he casually nudged Ron's elbow and gestured with his head behind them. Ron followed the direction Harry indicated just as a jet of green light came between them, forcing them to dive in opposite directions to avoid the curse. Ron landed hard on the wet ground, taking cover behind some rubbish bins and Harry pressed his back in a doorway. They heard the footsteps coming closer to them and Ron caught Harry's eye.

"One, two, _three_!" he mouthed. He cast an "Expelliarmus!" as Harry shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

The black-haired man's wand flew out of his hand as his arms and legs snapped together as if bound and the man fell flat on his back. They checked quickly to see if anyone else was around before approaching him. He was wearing black trousers and a black t-shirt under an ankle-length leather trench coat. Ron shuddered when he saw the gun on the man's hip. No amount of Essence of Dittany would heal a wound from the violent Muggle weapon.

"Why didn't he just shoot us?" Ron said, still staring at the gun. Harry shook his head, guns unnerved him, too.

"Let's not give him the opportunity." Harry said.

As if on cue, six loud bangs echoed down the street. Ron foolishly hoped it was firecrackers, but knew better. Someone was shooting at them. Leaving the man's restrained body in the street, they again took cover.

"You'd be well-advised to shove off." A calm but sinister voice said, drawing nearer. Ron gripped his wand, keeping his breathing as even as he could and thought of Hermione, waiting at home for him.

He looked in the direction where Harry had hidden and saw only a quick glimpse of him as he ducked under the Invisibility Cloak. Assured that Harry had him covered, Ron spoke:

"We know who you are. We're not leaving until you're in custody. So be a good boy and come quietly, eh?"

The man let loose a cackle that gave Ron the shivers. He saw a shadow on the concrete as the man approached closer. "I'd never surrender to the Ministry of Magic. I tell you not even the great Harry Potter would stand a chance against me!" he shouted triumphantly.

That comment made Ron even more uneasy. Did the man know Harry was there? It wasn't at all unusual for dark witches and wizards to know Harry's name but the mention of him on this night was an odd coincidence. He pressed himself into the wall to remain hidden for as long as necessary. The man's heavy footfalls echoed in the deserted street.

"After I kill you tonight," The man said, "I think I'll pay your little mudblood girlfriend a visit..."

Astonished, Ron took a deep inhale and grit his teeth. "Like hell you will." He said, almost a whisper. He took one single step out into the street and there was a flash of red. Ron was instantly in searing pain. He knew it was the Cruciatus Curse. Every part of his body burned in agony and he cried out for Hermione.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain suddenly stopped. Ron lay shivering on the pavement his muscles still twitching. His eyes grew wide, flooded with fear and confusion as the face of the figure standing over him came clear - it was Harry.

Ron couldn't speak, he couldn't defend himself. Harry raised his wand high "Avada..."

The banging on the door woke Hermione. She shot up in bed and bolted to the door. Checking the peephole, she exclaimed to see the back of Ron's ginger head. Without a word she flung the door open and yanked Ron inside by the arm. Slamming the door, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. Ron returned the kiss gladly and had a strong hold of her hair, pulling her body into him as close as he could.

Together they stumbled backward into the kitchen and she pushed herself up on the table, toppling a chair. She ripped his belt off and unzipped his trousers and he kicked them off, right into the bowl of water they kept there for Crookshanks. He reached down to her hips finding she had only been wearing a pair of black knickers. With two ripping motions, he had them in shreds on the floor.

She threw a leg over his shoulder, guiding him into her and he shuddered, feeling her silky, warm wetness greet him after the long absence. She laid back on the table, sending a wooden bowl of fruit crashing to the floor. Pulling her other leg up, Ron had complete control over her body. He pounded into her with intense ferocity but the way she was moaning he knew it was the way she wanted it.

She leaned up on her elbows, narrowing her eyes at him, moaning with each thrust of his hips. He reached his fingers down and caressed her center, making her eyes roll back in her head as he did it. He wanted badly to taste her; but she felt so good right then he couldn't leave her. He settled for licking his fingers and putting them back on her, drawing circles around her most sensitive area.

She gave a strangled cry of pleasure and he felt her body clench him as she trembled. He redoubled his efforts, pushing a hand down on her abdomen and thrusting harder still. Grunting and gasping for air, he erupted. His legs quaked from the strain and he collapsed on top of her. She licked a drop of sweat from his forehead and kissed his temple.

"So I guess you missed me." he said, panting. He lifted himself up and shuddered again. The sight of her nearly naked in the kitchen nearly gave him the energy for another go.

He helped her up and she winced.

"Fuck, I didn't want to hurt you." he said, feeling truly awful about it. She shrugged.

"I sort of asked for it, didn't I?"

"Well...yeah..." he said, laughing. "Do we, ah...have anything to eat?"

Her jaw dropped, but she laughed. "Priorities, eh? Your willy, then your stomach?"

Ron blushed, but Hermione turned absolutely crimson when she heard, "Let me know if it's safe to come in...or I'll just go..."

Her eyes widened, Hermione shot Ron a look that made him reflexively reach for his wand.

"Do you mean to tell me Harry has been in the hall the entire bloody time?" She half-yelled. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

He smirked at her, "You didn't exactly give me a chance, did you?" She tried to find a name to call him, but they all jumbled up in her brain like rush-hour traffic. Instead she fled into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Ron pulled his pants and trousers on and waved Harry inside, switching the light on. Harry gnawed on his lip, trying very hard not to comment on what he'd overheard. He tossed his rucksack down next to the sofa and plopped himself down. Ginny had a series of away games with the Harpies, his flat was very empty so Ron had invited him to stay.

Ron peaked into the refrigerator and pulled out a plate piled high with roasted chicken breasts and threw some lettuce and a variety of vegetables into a bowl for a salad. He used his wand to heat the plate of chicken and Harry could smell it from the living room. He didn't know what blend of spices Hermione used to marinate it, but it smelled like a slice of perfection.

Ron was buzzing around getting plates and silverware when he slipped on something thrown on the floor. He steadied himself on the counter. Looking down he saw the torn pieces of Hermione's knickers. He picked them up he stuffed them into his pocket.

Just as he carried two plates into the living room ("I don't think I'll ever look at your kitchen table the same again.")Hermione emerged. She was trying to appear dignified but the knowledge that Harry had absolutely heard every second of them shagging just made her cringe.

She was wearing a pair of blue silk pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. She poured herself a glass of water and sat.

"So. Mission went well?" she said trying to break the awkward silence. Ron and Harry exchanged sideways glances.

"Erm, well...we caught them." Harry said. Hermione always knew when they were hiding something from her and they knew she knew.

"There was a slight...hiccup." Ron offered. Harry nodded and stuffed a big piece of chicken into his mouth, effectively forcing Ron to do all the talking.

"They knew it was us. Harry and me." Ron began, meeting Hermione's worried eyes. "Somehow...one of them used a Polyjuice Potion and became Harry." Hermione raised her hands to her mouth.

"But how the bloody fuck did that happen?!" Hermione asked. Ron bit into his chicken and he felt his prick twitch, he loved when she cursed.

"We don't know. But...he...well, that is to say..." Harry stumbled.

"Out with it, Harry." Hermione's patience was waning.

"He got me with the Cruciatus Curse." Ron said plainly. Hermione dropped her glass of water, spilling its contents all over the floor. She jumped up and was in Ron's lap a second later. She held his face in between her hands and kissed him through tears.

"It's really ok, Hermione. Harry sorted him out." Ron interrupted. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Harry nodded. "They're both in Azkaban, awaiting trial."

"I hate when you're so far away and I don't know anything..." Hermione said, nuzzling into Ron's neck.

"He's a miserable git the whole time, Hermione. But if you keep welcoming him home like that, he's never going to retire!"

-end-


End file.
